Return To Me
by Chevalliata
Summary: When Isobel died, everything changed. What happens when resurrection takes on a new meaning for the Sons of Ipswich? PogueOC


**Return to Me**

_Prologue_

Written By Chevalliata

**Disclaimer**: I do** NOT** own _**"The Covenant"**_ or anything associated with the film. My only property are the characters I create. Please do not use any characters or plot workings from this story without asking permission. Any images linked on my profile that are used to represent my opinion of a character's physical appearance are **NOT** owned by me and were found as public domain on the internet.

**AN:** This story will involve all of the Sons of Ipswich, but will focus on Pogue and Reid. This story does NOT contain SLASH in any way, shape, or form. It will purely be a PogueOC fiction. I was inspired to write this fic after watching the movie and reading some well-written fanfictions on this site. Any similarities to other stories are unintentional and coincidental. If you find something that is too much like a previously posted fic, please let me know and I will do what I can to fix the problem.

_August 20__th__, 2005_

Isobel Vargas glanced up at the chickadees chirping and weaving between the sun-drenched branches of the oak tree she was sitting beneath. Returning her gaze to the sketch set out before her, Isobel blew a few strands of chocolate hair from her vision and brought the charcoal pencil back to paper.

She had a picture of her subject beside her for reference, but found that she hardly needed it since she could draw the individuals from memory. The piece was almost finished, and the shading on the five figures had come out very nicely, she thought.

Isobel was just finishing up the drawing when she heard footsteps coming toward her across the well-manicured lawn. She squinted up through the glare of the slowly setting sun at her cousin and friend, Reid Garwin, as he ambled over and plopped down on the grass beside her.

"What up, Belle?" Reid asked as he closed his eyes and lay back against the tree trunk.

"I saw you from my window. You've been out here awhile."

"I'm actually surprised you're awake and speaking coherent sentences. You didn't waltz in until after five o'clock this morning. Whatever chick you were with all night must have worn you out since you're usually a zombie if you don't get at least twelve hours of shut eye," Isobel teased with a grin.

Reid didn't even bother to fully look at his cousin, opening one eye and smirking. "And how would you know what time I came home last night – or this morning, however you want to look at it – Miss Vargas? Could it be that maybe, _just maybe_, you were out almost as late as me at Pogue's place?" He wiggled his light eyebrows for effect, knowing he'd successfully get a rise out of her.

Feeling her cheeks warm slightly, Isobel knocked Reid in the shoulder and stressed her next point. "Well at least Pogue is my _boyfriend_, and has been for over a year now. I can honestly say that I was not out screwing some random person, but can you?"

Though the words could have been considered hard, there was no bitterness or insult behind them. Isobel might not have agreed with Reid's "love 'em and leave 'em" routine, but she didn't take it upon herself to dictate his actions. Just as she would not expect him to tell her how to behave with Pogue. There was a strong familial bond between the two teens that didn't bother itself with petty spats over personal decisions.

Those who saw the two together would have a hard time believing them to be family by just considering their appearances alone. There was a stark physical contrast between Isobel and Reid. Isobel's Spanish heritage on her father's side lent her the wavy brown locks, hazel eyes and darker complexion that wouldn't have anyone placing her as a first cousin of the blond, blue-eyed Reid Garwin.

The pair had been very close for about thirteen years, since a three-year-old Isobel arrived at the Garwin Manor to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Her niece made an orphan due to a horrible car crash, Madeline Garwin, Reid's mother, did not hesitate to take over the guardianship of her sister's young daughter.

"Everyone's meeting up here and we're leaving by 8:30 for the Dells. I know how long you females take to get ready, so you'd better get started so we can leave by then. Wouldn't want to miss out on the bonfire," Reid changed the subject, referring to the bonfire held annually before school began, marking the start of the Covenant's junior year at Spenser Prep.

She let him get away with taking the conversation in a different direction. Yesterday had been a rough day for the Garwin household, Reid in particular. August 19th marked the two year anniversary of Reid's father, Nicholas Garwin's death. As an immediate member of the family, Isobel was accepted into the Covenant of Silence kept by the Four Families of Ipswich. And she had watched her uncle throw his life away to his addiction. Reid always had a hard time when it came to his father. Maybe it was because they were so similar.

Isobel stuck her tongue out at him and picked up her drawing materials and reached for the sketch, but Reid grabbed it first. He studied it for awhile, recognizing himself, his brothers and cousin. He remembered the picture she must have drawn it from. It was from a few months ago, the five teens standing out on the shore with their backs to the ocean: Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Isobel and Tyler, all smiling at the camera.

Reid handed it back and smiled. "It's really good, Belle. Probably your best so far."

"Thanks," she replied. "I was thinking about having it framed and giving it to Aunt Maddie as a present or something."

"She'd like that."

They stood and walked back to the house.

Isobel was sitting on the lounge at the foot of her bed wrapped in a fluffy white towel and rubbing lotion into her skin. She paused for a moment to pull her long hair over one shoulder and squirt more moisturizer onto her palm. The stereo on top of her dresser was sounding out a Mariah Carey hit that seemed like it was _always_ on the radio, but Isobel didn't care enough to change the station. The music wasn't blaring, like it usually was from Reid's room down the hall, but it masked the sound of the door opening and someone entering her room. Isobel started when she felt his unexpected touch, but relaxed immediately when she sensed who it was.

"I didn't hear you knock," she chastised, leaning back into him as his arms came around her.

"That's because I didn't," Pogue said through his grin. He loosened his grip a tad as Isobel turned on the lounge and looped her arms around his waist. He brought his hands up to her hair, still wet from her shower and drew her face to his. As soon as their lips met, Isobel closed her eyes and sighed.

God, I love this boy, she thought. She didn't understand how she could've been so lucky to find someone that she loved completely and know that they felt the same way.

Pogue brought her closer as he deepened the kiss to where she was practically sitting on his lap. When they finally broke apart with the need to breathe, Isobel glanced at her clock.

"Shit! I have a little less than an hour to get ready!" She yelped when Pogue pulled her back down to him when she moved to stand. "Pogue Parry, you are _such _a distraction!"

She would have sounded more convincing if she hadn't been laughing out of pure happiness when he rolled her onto the bed, leaving her towel on the lounge.

_August 24__rd__, 2005_

What the fuck had he done to deserve this? This pain, this deep, dark hurt that always seemed to clench his heart in its icy fist?

It had been three days. That's how long she'd been gone. How long she'd been dead.

_"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done. . ."_

The words of the priest broke through Pogue's deadened thoughts. His eyes focused on the dark casket situated before the congregation. The entire population of Spenser Prep was in attendance for Isobel's. . . funeral. There were flowers everywhere, and the scent was almost overwhelming. A huge framed picture of her rested on an stand for all to see.

Pogue's eyes burned and later he wouldn't recall half of what was said at the service. He just remembered staring at that casket, waiting for her to pop out and yell, "Just Kidding!" He stood there, his brothers at his side, until the coffin was lowered and the people had dispersed. Even their families had gone, understanding that the Sons of Ipswich needed to say their goodbyes alone.

Caleb and Tyler each put a hand on Reid and Pogue. The two boys that had been the closest to Isobel, her cousin and boyfriend, hadn't spoken much since the accident. The four stood there until it started to drizzle. Fucking Massachusetts weather.

"Goodbye, Iz," Caleb whispered.

"We'll miss you. . . everyday," added Tyler.

"I love you, babe, and always will," Pogue finished, clearing his raw throat.

Reid looked as if he would remain in the silence he'd kept the past few days. Caleb worried that if Reid kept everything bottled up it would make his urges to Use that much more frequent. Caleb couldn't speak for everyone, but he had no desire to Use anytime soon.

Not after what had happened.

Before walking away with the others, Reid looked back at the headstone and let a tear well in his eyes.

_Isobel Adrienne Vargas_

_February 8__th__, 1989 – August 21__st__, 2005_

_Always Remembered_

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think about the story so far. Review!!**


End file.
